Sailor Moon: Who Is She?
by jam-loves-pb
Summary: Serena is at a sleepover with the rest of the Scouts. And Serena meets this mystery woman. Who is she? CHAPTER ONE IS UP. please r&r.
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Moon: Who Is She? 

Chapter One

This fan fic takes place right after Serena looses Darien (but a tad bit before she knows he was brainwashed by the Nega-force). NOTE: The quotations "" indicate speech and '' indicate thought. 

'Darien…my love… Tuxedo Mask…'

Serena wiped away the streaming tear that strolled down her cheek. Her mascara was smudged and Lita noticed. She asked what was up but Serena wouldn't speak. Rae rolled her eyes. 

"Serena! Stopped being so childish. We all know _he _is gone but we have to move on. You have to moved on, Serena." Rae snapped. Amy elbowed Rae in the stomach and she whimpered a high-pitched "hey!" All five girls where walking to Lita's for a sleepover. Comfort time for Serena. Extra study-buddy time for Amy. Practice cooking time for Lita. Sailor V reading time for Rae. And braiding hair time for Mina. They all entered the spacious apartment where Lita lives. Lita went to the kitchen to fix a snack for the Scouts. Mina plopped on a cushion in the living and the other girls followed.

"Girls? Fancy some tea?" Lita asked. 

"Yeah."

"Sure, please."

"Can I have some prune juice instead?"

"Oh, sure thing Lita. Ick, Rae, you like prune juice?"

"Shut up, Serena."

A few minutes later, Lita came in with a tray of four cups of steamy tea and one glass of prune juice. But those minutes seemed like forever to Serena. Her heart ached with pain from her lost Darien. Where was he? Serena added some sugar to her tea and looked down at the drink. She blew on it and looked at it for some while. By the time she started to drink it, it was cool and all the other girls where done of theirs. Her drink was too sweet and she put it aside. She couldn't confide in her friends about her feelings. Rae would do nothing but insult her about it. 

THE NEXT MORNING…

It was six in the morning and the doorbell woke Serena up. After a few rings, she got up and opened the door. There, standing in a stunning blue kimono, was the most beautiful woman Serena had ever seen. Her long, charcoal black hair was pulled up tight. Her eyes, an emerald green were lightly dusted with a pink shadow. Her painted lips spoke the soft words:

"Good morning. How are you? Is Lita in?" 

Serena stared blankly. She cleared her throat and looked back at the sleeping girls. Serena nodded her head to the pretty lady and pointed across the room. Without another word, the mysterious lady tiptoed her way into the living room. She tapped Lita gently on the shoulder. **_Pssst!_** Lita looked up and her eyes widened. She gasped and Serena was just bursting with a bunch of questions. 

"Well, nice to see you. Sit down…erm…not on the sofa…Amy's there…here! On the kitchen chair." It was six in the morning and Lita was already playing host. Her guest sat down and Lita started to run the water for some tea. But the lady raised her hand signaling "no" and said, almost perfectly,

"Oh no! Please don't. I just had breakfast." The lady smiled and Lita did too.

'Who is this lady? Why is she here?' Serena thought to herself. At first glance you might think Lita and her were sisters. But they didn't look really alike. Sure, both of them were tall and slender, but that's were the resemblances end. Lita had brownish wavy hair, the lady's was black, black, and super straight. Plus the lady had a different face shape. Her face was nice and full with gorgeous cheekbones. Serena wanted to hear more but was way too sleepy. She went back to bed. And wondered herself to sleep. 

THAT AFTERNOON…

Amy and Serena walked home together. By the time Serena woke up again, the mystery had left. No one caught her name (except for Lita who, somehow, already knew this lady). It was bugging Serena and she wondered if it was bugging Amy too. Serena opened her mouth to speak but Amy spoke first. 

"Serena, do you know who that woman was? I only saw a glimpse of her."

"No, I have no idea. She came early, around six. I was the one that opened the door. She asked for Lita. She never told me her name…" Serena's voiced trailed off as she saw the back of the head of some man. 'Is it you? My love?' but it wasn't. She felt a bit embarrassed because the guy had glasses and bad acne. 'No…how could I have been so stupid? To mistake that nerd [no offense] for Darien.'

"Is Darien ever coming back? Do you think?" Serena asked Amy. Amy's heart went heavy and she knew the answer but didn't want to say it. 'No, never.' She felt like saying but couldn't. Serena's eyes were big and blue and pleading. She had a constant sad look on her face but right now it was worse. Amy didn't answer. 

"Excuse me, girls." 

Just then a lady in a blue kimono walked by the two girls. *The lady* in the blue kimono. The one that was at Lita's home. 'Could it be her?' Serena pondered. Without thinking, Serena broke out into a run to catch up to the lady. 

"Hey, miss! Stop!" 

TO BE CONTINUED…CHAPTER TWO IS NEXT…

PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU HATED IT. 


	2. Portfolio

Sailor Moon: Who Is She? 

Chapter Two: Portfolio 

"Hello! Hey!" Serena yelled again at the lady. 

The lady picked up her pace, waved for a taxi, and hopped in. But just before she sat down and slammed the door, she dropped a portfolio folder. Serena tried her best to notify the lady, but the yellow cab zoomed off. 

Serena looked around, still clutching the folder, for Amy. 'Were is she?' She looked down at her watch. 'Uh-oh. I need to get home. Mom will be mad. Here, I'll take the shortcut through the alley.' Serena poked her head in the alley. 'All's safe.' In the back alley, Serena heard an evil laugh. It was one of Queen Beryl's henchmen. Serena didn't feel like fighting. And luckily her prayers were answered. 

"Mercury Bubbles…blast!"

Everything became blurry and foggy. Someone took her by the hand, and ran with her out of the alley. It was Sailor Mercury in action. She asked her where did she go. Serena showed her the portfolio the mysterious lady dropped. In a few minutes, Amy changed out of her Scout uniform and the two girls walked to Amy's house to look at the folder and it's contents. 

LATER ON THAT AFTERNOON….

"Mmm'mmmm. These muffins are _delicious_, Amy. Who baked them? Mmm…are they homemade or store bought? Yummy…" Serena was stuffing her face again. Amy rolled her eyes. So far, they didn't find anything concrete from the folder. It was filled with a bunch of papers. Some of them talked about meetings in South Korea, in London, and even in Los Angeles. 'What does this all mean? Gosh, these muffins are great….' Serena thought in her head. 

"Maybe this person could be a spy. Or maybe just a very successful businesswoman. I dunno. What do you think Serena?" Amy pondered. 

Serena didn't know what to say. She read more. Then a little pink Post-It note slipped out, with the words Natalie: 555-6396, call after 3. Serena got an idea. She asked Amy for the telephone. She was going to call the number and see whom this Natalie was. She picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Um, hello. Is Nat…Natalie there? Please…."

"Who's this?"

"Seren—um, Julie…yeah, Julie. I'm looking for Natalie."

"This is me. I don't know no Julie."

"Well, I found someone's portfo…purse…and it had your number in it. I thought maybe it was yours." Serena bit her lower lip. She hated lying to complete strangers. 

"Oh…well then, I don't own a purse."

Just then Serena knew she had no choice but to ask this Natalie about the lady. She mustered enough courage and asked, 

"Do you know a lady with a blue kimono? She's tall and pretty and has brilliant green eyes. She knows a Lita Kino*…"

_Click! _Natalie hung up. Serena was left with the busy signal. 

TO BE CONTINUED. 

*Kino is the last name of Lita in my Sailor Moon comic book. Her name in the book is Mako Kino, and I don't know what is Lita's last name in English, so I used Kino. 

PLEASE REVIEW. 

EVEN IF YOU HATED IT. 

CHAPTER THREE IS NEXT….


End file.
